happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Aw, Shucks!/Trivia
Trivia * In this episode, Lumpy shows signs of codependency. *Giggles is the only character in Lumpy's photos that didn't go to the zoo with Lumpy in From A to Zoo and with Lumpy in Take a Hike. *This is one of the few episodes in which all of the featuring and appearing characters die while the starring character survives. *Lumpy is responsible for every death in this episode. *Toothy is the only character to die a slow death in this episode. *About 14 characters are killed at the fair, yet we only see about half (7) of them die onscreen. *This is the second and so far latest time Disco Bear tries to kiss a character on the lips. The first time was in Blind Date. In this episode, he tried to kiss Giggles' "corpse". (Though she was still in motion at the time). *This is one of only five times Lumpy isn't seen living in a trailer, the other four times being Junk in the Trunk where he lived in a house, Dunce Upon a Time where he's a giant in a castle, Peas in a Pod where he lives on a farm, and All In Vein, where he lives in another castle. *In the Fall Out Boy music video The Carpal Tunnel of Love, we see that Toothy seems to be allergic to bee stings. In this episode, however, the bee stings don't cause any apparent allergic reaction (though it's possible the music video wasn't canon or Toothy is being stung by wasps or hornets in this episode). *Lumpy, Cuddles, and Toothy are the only characters (that appear in this episode) that aren't killed by Lumpy's giant popcorn. *As the camera pans across the carnival (not when everybody's dead), we see Lifty and Shifty wearing their signature smiles next to a cow, a possible reference to the episode, Milkin' It. Even the cow in the episode was the same one in the said episode. *This episode has a total of 16 deaths (The same amount as Who's to Flame?). However, this episode is not considered as one of the most violent and darkest episodes as most of the deaths are fast and unseen. * When the crow turns on the TV in Lumpy's house, the carnival that appears later on in the episode is depicted on the screen. *Splendid, Flippy, and Cro-Marmot are the only three characters that didn't appear in this episode. (unless if you count Lammy and Mr. Pickels who didn't exist until 2010) *Giggles seems to be smiling when she's dead. *This is one of the six episodes with exclamation points in the title, the other five are Snip Snip Hooray!, Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!, Snow What? That's What!, Wipe Out!, and We're Scrooged!. *Petunia's dead body is reused from The Wrong Side of the Tracks. **Cub's dead body is reused from Concrete Solution. *The other contestants in the giant vegetable contest must have all lost for specific reasons: **Nutty began to eat his entry (a caramel apple), or because his entry was a fruit, not a vegetable (though fruits may have been allowed because fruits and vegetables are rather similar). His entry was also very small. **Sniffles' entry (a glowing green carrot) could've been disqualified because they think Sniffles tried to cheat by making his entry bigger scientifically. Similarly to Nutty's entry, it was also small, so it would've failed regardless to it being scientific or not. **Mime's entry (something invisible) wasn't real and with it not being present or no evidence confirming its existence, it was not counted. **Handy dropped his entry (a giant tomato) because of his lack of hands and even if he didn't drop it, would've lost too since his entry is seen to be somewhat smaller than Lumpy's entry. If Lumpy didn't participate in the contest, Handy would've most likely been the winner, regardless as to whether or not Handy would have dropped it. *The music that plays during the carnival overview is the same music used in the online HTF game Tightrope-A-Dope. *Out of all the things shown at the carnival, the only thing that didn't receive any damage was a carousel. *When Lumpy was sleeping in his destroyed house, he is shown to be able to fold his antlers. This is the only episode where he has achieved this. *This is one of the many episodes where a character makes "Puppy eyes". The other instances are Lumpy in Class Act, In a Jam and Letter Late than Never, ''Toothy in ''Better Off Bread, Lumpy and Russell in Get Whale Soon, Petunia, Giggles, Lumpy in Stealing the Spotlight, Flaky in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!, Lifty in Easy For You to Sleigh, Fliqpy in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, Sniffles in Wrath of Con, and Nutty in Icy You. *The music at the beginning can be heard when Cuddles arrives at the railroad crossing. *This is the episode with the shortest title in TV series so far. Cultural References *The phrase "Aw shucks" is a comedic way of saying "Oh my gosh." *Before a giant piece of popcorn killed Sniffles, Mime, and Nutty, Sniffles covered his eyes, and Mime covered his mouth. This was an indirect reference to the idiom "See no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil", which means to follow only good things, and not bad things. However, Nutty didn't cover his ears. *Lumpy breaking down the bathroom door with an axe, sticking his head in, and shouting, "Here's Lumpy!" is a reference to The Shining, most specifically its famous "Here's Johnny!" scene. Also this is the first time a character mentions his own name. Superlatives *Nutty, Sniffles and Mime's deaths are similar to Mime's, Disco Bear's and Russell's death in Wrath of Con. *Cuddles' death is similar to his death in Banjo Frenzy and Mime's death in Something Fishy. Production Notes *When this episode aired along with Idol Curiosity and Home Is Where the Hurt Is on YouTube, the alternate title for the trio was "Nine Lives". Lumpy, Giggles and The Mole appear in all three episodes. Giggles and The Mole die in all three episodes while Lumpy dies twice. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia